


Leather and Lace

by Rhianne



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've seen how they look at each other, though they'll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

Some feeling, some vague sense of awareness – instinct perhaps – makes me glance up from my computer.

He’s standing in the doorway, and I feel compelled to watch as he slides the helmet from his head, allowing it to hang loosely from one hand as he runs his fingers through flat hair, encouraging the spikes back into their normal position.

He’s stunning.

Clad from head to toe in leather in spite of the summer warmth, his eyes sparkle with the thrill of the bike ride, shining crystal blue from an otherwise pale face.

The leather accentuates every muscle and curve of the perfect body, and my gaze drifts downwards, drinking in every inch of him.

I imagine what his chest would feel like through the leather, my fingers caressing the soft fabric as muscles ripple beneath my touch.

His eyes scan the room briefly before his expression softens and he starts to move. His walk is graceful, lilting, and draws my attention to those legs and points north, all beautifully outlined by the clothes he wears.

As I follow his movements my gaze locks with Tina’s, and we share a brief, wistful smile. Only she isn’t watching him. Instead her mind is focussed solely on his partner, who is smiling at Chris as he approaches and perches on the edge of his desk.

He speaks, and they share a quiet chuckle as Tina and I are left to watch from the outside.

We’ve seen how they look at each other, how they act in each other’s presence. Though they may think it’s a secret, we’re only too aware that they will only ever have eyes for each other.


End file.
